


Womb to the Tomb

by khaleesimaka



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:23:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2339972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khaleesimaka/pseuds/khaleesimaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A place for all my Evans brothers fics. Some are nsfw and some are not. I will warn in the description</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Illegal Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short little drabble set in a steampunk AU.

Soul hopped out of his brothers ship, fluffing out his wind blown even more, a huge grin plastered on his face as he waited for Wes to walk around the nose. 

"Did you like it?" Wes grinned.

"Fuck yeah- I mean…"

The older Evans brother shook his head. “I’m not mom and dad, Soul. You can cuss in front of me, you know.”

"Then fuck yeah I liked it! Flying is amazing!" Soul ran his hand through his hair again. "But isn’t illegal for me to be riding in one of these?"

"Uhhh…" Wes rubbed the back of his head, thinking of a proper answer for his brother. "Don’t tell mom and dad… or anyone at Shibusen, ‘kay?"

Soul raised a white eyebrow. “Guessing that means it is.” Wes snorted out a puff of air and nodded. “Well, look at you. Not such a good son after all. This is probably your first criminal offense.”

Wes reached out to playfully nudge his brother’s head. “I’m not such a goody shoes, you know. I mean you are my brother. My rebellion just isn’t as… loud as yours. I know how to be subtle.”

Soul swatted Wes’ hand away. “You and rebellion don’t exist in this universe.”

Wes smiled at his brother fondly. “If you say so.” He paused to check his watch. “We should go. It’s almost time for dinner, and mom and dad will be pissed if we’re late… more so if you’re late… again, I might add.”

"Dad’s in a pissed off mood even when I am there." 

"Either way, let’s go. I only have a few weeks with you anyways before you leave me forever."

"Stop being a drama king. I’ll be back."

And with that, the two brothers made the trek make to their home.


	2. Red Lace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maka comes over to surprise Soul for his birthday, but she was not expecting Wes to be there

New text from Maka: Can I come over?

Soul to Maka: Sure.

Maka to Soul: Be there in a few.

Soul placed his cell phone back on the couch and unpaused his video game. About ten minutes passed and Maka still wasn’t over which made him worry a bit since she didn’t live that far. The thought of him putting a shirt on crossed his mind, but fuck it. Maka had seen much more of him than his current state before. He watched with dismay as the character in the game died because he went left instead of right and flew off a cliff. But his disappointment was soon removed when there was a knock on the door.

He stood up, placing the controller on the ottoman, and his barefeet touched hardwood as he walked toward the door. Opening it revealed Maka wearing a beige trenchcoat cinched closely to her body.

She smiled. “Can I come in?”

“Uh, yeah.” Soul stepped to the side as Maka entered the apartment and closed the door behind her. She stood in the middle of the doorway, looking around the apartment like it was her first time (it was not).

“So why’d you wanna come over?” Soul asked as he walked in front of her.

“Well, since it’s somebody’s birthday soon I thought I’d come over and surprise you.” She undid the tie around her waist, and pulled the trenchcoat open to reveal a red lace bikini set. “Do you like it?”

That moment also happened to be the time Wes exited his bedroom. “Hey, Soul, do you know where my- what the fuck?”

“Shit,” Maka cried out as she closed the trenchcoat. “You didn’t tell me your brother was here!”

“I didn’t think you would come over dressed like that!”

“Am I interrupting something?” Wes asked. “I should probably go… unless that was for me too?”

Soul turned around to glare at his brother. “The fuck is that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing, little brother. Just trying to ease the embarrassment.”

“Well, stop because it isn’t working. And get the fuck back in your room so I can handle this right now.”

“I think I’ll just go… although can you give me ride? I’d rather not walk back home. There were men giving me really creepy looks,” Maka said. Soul turned to look at her and noticed her face was as bright as a tomato.

“No, you don’t have to leave. We can go to my room.”

“But what about Wes?”

“Hm? Oh, no, I won’t be joining you two tonight. I have my own hot date,” Wes gave Maka a reassuring smile.

“That’s not what she meant,” Soul growled. “Can you just stay out of this, Wes? God, you are such a pain.”

“Can’t really stay out of this since I kinda did see things that I wasn’t supposed to. Not really a good way to see your future sister in law, if I do say so myself.” Soul didn’t know there was a brighter shade of red someone’s face could turn.

“Wes! Shut the fuck up for five minutes!” Soul placed his thumb and middle finger on his temple to rub the area. “I haven’t even proposed yet.”

“I think I’ll go and get ready for my date tonight. Have fun tonight you two.” And with that Wes returned to his bedroom.

“Shit!” Soul yelled once he realized what he said beforehand and turned back around to look at Maka. “I didn’t mean to say that- I mean I’m planning it, but you weren’t supposed to know.”

Maka shook her head. “Don’t worry about it. Maybe we should wait for Wes to leave before we do anything.”

“Yeah, I think that’s a good idea.”

“That’s okay,” Wes yelled from behind his closed door. “You two lovebirds go and relieve all the tension you need. I’ll play some classical music so I don’t hear any… explicit noises.”

“Shut the hell up, Wes!”


	3. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soul and Maka want to have some fun in the kitchen, but no one expected Wes to show up. This is nsfw

Soul stood in front of the stove, flipping pancakes, and minding the eggs that were sizzling next to them. It was the first time in a while that he had woken up before Maka and wanted to do something special for her. However, he couldn’t help but feel like there was a reason behind him waking up early, but for the life him he couldn’t think of what it was. While he waited for his mind to remember, he slid a pancake on a plate and buttered it up the way him and Maka liked it. He continued doing this for about ten more minutes when he felt dainty arms wrap around his middle, and the light touch of lips against his neck.

“What are you doing up this early?” Maka’s breath tickled the small hair on the nape of his neck, and Soul shivered.

“Making us breakfast.”

“Hmm,” she hummed. “What if I told you I had another breakfast planned out for us.”

Taking the pan with the eggs, he placed them on their own plate- one for him and one for Maka- before answering her. “And what kind of breakfast would that be?”

Her hands slid down his torso to play with the waistband of his pajama pants. “Mmm I have a few ideas.”

“Care to share with the other party?”

“Well, they start with me doing a little of this.” She placed on delicate hand underneath his pants and trailed her way to his almost erect penis where she wrapped her fingers around him. Tugging on him lightly, Soul grunted and could already feel the blood rushing down to his lower half. Fuck, why did she have to do this? Why did she have to feel so warm around him? “And then maybe I’ll kiss you here a little.” Stepping on her tiptoes, she kissed behind the shell of his ear and then moved to nibble on his earlobe before whispering, “how does that sound?”

Surprising her, Soul whipped around and grabbed her by the hips, rubbing his erection against her sex. “I don’t know. Tell me how does this feel.”

He pressed himself against making her gasp, and grip his hips. Remaining in the same position, they walked background until Maka’s ass hit the table. She quickly turned around to make sure nothing was there before laying down on top and removing her- his shirt. In one quick moment they were both naked and Soul was positioning himself in front of her opening as Maka wrapped her legs around his waist. Teasing her sex with the tip of his erection, he could feel how hot and bothered she was before slipping himself inside. His movements were slow and steady at first, creating the perfect rhythm for the two of them. Not even two minutes after they began getting hot and sweaty, the front door opened.

“Oh, little brother, guess who’s finally here to see you- oh fuck, what are you two doing!?” Wes exclaimed. Maka pushed herself up from the table, hugging her body to Soul so as not to reveal anymore of her body than the older Evans needed to see. “I did interrupt something?”

“What the fuck do you think?” Soul growled.

“Well, looking at the given situation, I would say you two were having sex… on top of your dining table. I really hope you aren’t expecting me to eat there now.”

“Get out, Wes!”

Wes stood akimbo and gave his best disapproving glare. “Is that anyway to treat a guest?”

“Out, Wes! And what are you doing here anyway? I thought you weren’t coming until next Saturday!” Soul was fully aware of a beet red Maka still plastered against his chest. He needed to get Wes out of there quickly.

“I told you last night that I was coming in this morning. Didn’t you get my text?”

“No. Now can you please get out so we can get dressed?”

Wes scratched his chin as if deep in thought. “Or I could sit on the couch, listen to some music, and let you two continue what you’re doing. How about that?”

“Wes, please leave.” It was Maka who spoke this time, and that seemed to do the trick.

“If you insist, Maka, then I’ll leave.”

“Yes, I do.”

“Then come get me when you two are decent, Soul.” Wes left through the front door, and closed it behind him.

After twenty minutes of Soul trying to convince Maka it was fine for her to come out, and that Wes wouldn’t mention it, he found himself alone with his brother.

“So is she that embarrassed?” Wes asked as he leaned on the counter.

“Yep.”

“So it should be a good idea that I don’t mention what I saw during my stay?”

“Only if she comes out. I have a feeling she’ll stay in our bedroom the entire week.”

Wes nodded. “By the way, I’m not eating on that table until you disinfect the entire thing. Having my baby brother’s… juices in my meal is not my idea of a good time.”

Soul spit out his coffee at the word ‘juices’ and glared at his brother. “Do you have to say it like that?”

“It’s the truth, Soul.” Wes took another sip of his coffee. “Also, you have a really cute ass. Haven’t seen it since you were a baby.”

“And that’ll be the last time you see it ever again,” Soul mumbled.

“Oh, I hope so. I’d rather not walk in on you two having sex ever again. I think I need to bleach out my eyes to get that image out. May not be able to sleep the whole time here just in case you two go at it again.”

"Don’t worry. Maka’s so traumatized, she may not wanna have sex even when you leave."

"Good, you two shouldn’t be doing that anyways. How old are you? Sixteen? Far too young to be having sex, if you ask me."

"I didn’t, and I’m fucking twenty. I can do what ever I damn well please."

"And you can do whoever you damn well please, too."

Once again Soul spit out his coffee. This was going to be a long weekend if Wes wasn’t going to stop hinting at him walking in on Soul and Maka having sex.


	4. Oblivious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soul has been at his parents house for quite some time and just needs some alone time. Wes has some very bad timing. This is nsfw.

Soul only wanted alone time, that’s it. He wanted to spend a few minutes relieving some stress, and picturing his meister in the cute little lingerie set she wore the first they had sex. That’s all he wanted, and he wanted to do it before her flight came in the next day.  
He hid himself away in his bedroom, the lights off so no one would bother him, and pulled down his pants and boxer shorts to get to work. Clearing his mind of everything but sexy little meister, he began to slowly stroke his cock. He pictured Maka in all her glory doing the most devious things to him. Her lips on the tip of his cock as they slid down and took all of him in. Her tongue licking up his shaft as her vibrant, lust filled eyes watched him seductively. It was the perfect picture, and he came in no time. His hot seed burst out of him, dripping down his hand as he moaned out Maka’s name.

Mid-moan the door flew open and the lights switched on to reveal Wes and a shocked Soul. “Little brother, hope you weren’t napping- why does this keep happening to us?”

“The fuck, Wes! Don’t you ever knock?” Soul raised his boxers and pants, tucking his still erect and sticky dick into them.

“You’d think I would get used to seeing your dick out all the time,” Wes said. “It’s a good size. I’m sure Maka would be proud.”

“Fuck, Wes! Could you be any more inappropriate!?” Soul asked as he zipped up his pants. It was worse enough that his brother had walked in on him and Maka having sex.

“Actually, I could. Would you like to see?”

“No, I really wouldn’t.”

Wes nodded. “Maka will be here in about thirty minutes. She called from the airport. Thought you should know. I’ll, um, leave you to your ‘little Soul time’ now.” He left the room, closing the door behind him, but opened it again to say something else. “Also, were you moaning her name?”

“I’m not having this conversation with you.”

Wes raised his eyebrows. “You were, weren’t you?”

“Wes,” Soul warned.

“Fine, fine. I can get the hint, little brother. See you in thirty minutes,” Wes said as he closed the door, gone for good this time.

Later that, when Soul, Maka, and Wes were lounging around in the living room, the elder brother thought it would be a good time to bring up the events from earlier. However, he did it in subtle Wes fashion… which was not subtle at all.

“So, Maka, Soul tells me you two have been very sticky situations before. Is that true?” Wes asked as he sipped his coffee.

"Um, yes, I suppose we have been a few."

"Were they hot and sticky?”

"Sometimes."

"I see," Wes chuckled to himself. "And were any of them long and hard?"

"What?" Maka cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"Wes, what are you doing?" Soul growled. He knew perfectly well what his older brother was doing, but he wanted to stop.

"Nothing, little brother. Just making civilized conversation here." He sipped his coffee once more. "Also, Maka, does Soul ever moan your name at the apartment when you two aren’t together?"

"Wes! I swear to death if you don’t shut the fuck up, I will go over there and murder you myself!" Soul glared at his brother while Wes only smiled over his cup.

Maka glanced between the two, completely unaware of what the joke was here. Shrugging her shoulders, she dismissed the thought from her mind until later that when her and Soul were having their own reunion. She realized exactly what Wes was hinting at, and took all of Soul’s strength to keep her in the room and away from chopping his brother- even if he really wanted to see that.


	5. Meeting

“Wesley, will you like to meet your brother?”

Dropping the violin to his side, Wes turned away from his sheet music to where his mother stood in the doorway. Her usually pristine blonde hair was tied in a messy knot on top of her head, her clothes that were normally pressed and clean were loose and ill fitting, but her chocolate brown eyes still held the softness he adored. The perfect look for a mother who had given birth for the second time only a few days earlier.

“He’s here?”

She nodded. “Mhm. He’s sleeping right now so you won’t be able to hold him yet. We don’t want to wake him.”

A mixture of excitement and nervousness filled the pit of Wes’ stomach as he set the violin on the stand to follow his mother to the nursery. He had waited nine months for this moment. Suddenly it felt entirely too surreal and he started to doubt himself. After all the planning and preparation he had put himself through – reading all the books his mother had bought him – none of it could prepare him for when his brother finally arrived. The thought of screwing things up crossed his mind about a dozen times as they walked down the hallway, and it only served to feed more into his self-doubt.

His mother stopped when they approached the door of the nursery and smiled down at Wes.

“It’s okay,” she said in her calming voice. “You’re going to be a great big brother.”

Wes’ heart warmed at her words instantly followed by a newfound confidence in himself.

“I’d like you to meet your new little brother. Soul,” she said as she twisted the doorknob and allowed them entrance into the nursery.

Taking his hand, she led him over to the baby blue crib. The bars barely touched his line of vision as he stood on his tiptoes to peer inside. In the sea of soft blankets and stuffed animals, laid his baby brother sleeping soundly like his mother had mentioned only moments before. Every now and then he made grunting sounds or crinkled his nose in disgust which Wes assumed was the cause of a bad dream.

Not wasting a single second, Wes reached his hand over the railing and wiggled his pointer finger between Soul’s curled hands. Soul’s own fingers just barely wrapped around his they were so tiny. It caught him off guard for the briefest moment – he hadn’t expected his little brother to be so tiny so early – but pushed passed his initial shock.

“It’s okay,” Wes whispered. “Your big brother’s here now. You don’t need to worry about any monsters getting you.”

Soul hiccuped once, and his eyelids slowly opened to reveal dark blue. His grip on Wes’ finger tightened at the same a small smile crossed his face.

“Look at my two boys.” Wes’ mother pressed her hand on his back and leaned down so that she was level with his ear. “You two are going to be the best brothers ever.”


	6. Letting Go

The thing about Wes was that he had many flaws to his character. Sometimes he loved being in the spotlight too much to the point that he felt himself fall into a deep depression when it was stolen from him. Other times he had a habit of being a show off through his violinist skills that he performed at every opportunity. From family reunions to high-class soirees to playing alongside the Philharmonic Orchestra. None of it was foreign to him. It was these combined actions that caused the rift to form between his brother and him; a fact he couldn’t deny.

Another flaw was the fact that he loved Soul dearly.

When Soul’s weapon gene had made itself known a year ago, Wes had spent countless hours searching the internet to find out more information about the matter. He read every article out there about Shibusen and the purpose it held. He knew that the school’s goal was to create a safe haven for human weapons to live and learn, and to teach them how to control their powers. He knew that Death City – where the school was located – accepted those like Soul. He knew that the rest of the world feared people like his brother which was why Soul had to go there.

No matter how hard Wes wished he didn’t.

It was this knowledge that kept Wes sitting in his car, staring at the steps heading into the school, and waiting for his brother to appear. Wes wouldn’t hesitate to bolt out of there with Soul back in the passenger seat if something went wrong. He had to know that his brother would be accepted among the other students. That his brother wouldn’t end up being teased and bullied over his looks like he had endured for years at his old school.

Hours passed by with no sign of life from Shibusen.

He really should have thought this through, though. Being confined in a small space with no air conditioner in the middle of the desert left him sweating like a pig. The rolled down windows did nothing to save him from the hot, humid air that wafted in. Moisture clung his clothes to his skin to the point that he didn’t dare move an inch; each time he did, another bead of sweat slid down his spine. His only saving grace were the countless leftover water bottles that he had packed for their trip down to Arizona.

On his last large gulp of water, he caught the movement of the doors at the top of the stairs open and close. Wes leaned forward to watch two students walk down the stairs. One of them wore a long black coat that fluttered behind them while the other had on a familiar mustard yellow jacket. A small chuckle bubbled up in his throat at the thought of Soul believing he could actually survive out there with the stupid article of clothing.

“This isn’t Colorado, you idiot,” Wes mumbled to himself. “Poor kid’s gonna pass out from heat exhaustion.”

When they grew closer, Wes was able to identify the person Soul walked with. She was young – about his brother’s age – with hair tied up in two tight pigtails. Her body bounced with each step she took, a ghost of a smile gracing her face, and she appeared to be used to the scorching weather. The coat she wore was buttoned all the way, black combat boots covered her feet, and the only exposed portion of her were her legs thanks to her plaid skirt. Yet, she didn’t seem to be bothered by the atmosphere.

Unlike Soul whose face was scrunched up in annoyance.

They both turned in the other direction, away from Wes, and he seized his chance to sneak behind them. Curiosity overwhelmed him as he kept his distance from his brother and the girl. Neither one of them said a word as they made their way down the paved sidewalks. Occasionally the girl would throw a quick glance toward Soul, open her mouth, but closed it before saying anything. Wes assumed she didn’t know where they were headed either.

Wes paused a few feet away when Soul stopped in front of a coffee shop they had visited earlier. Right away he knew what his brother’s intention was. He watched them both enter, and internally struggled with following them inside as well. A part of him didn’t want to intrude on something so intimate as Soul sharing a piece of himself with this girl, but another part needed to physically see her reaction. Not hear about it years later when he asked Soul about this moment.

A few seconds later, Wes found himself sitting in the back of the coffee shop with his gaze trained on Soul as he sat in front of a baby grand piano. He rubbed the tips of his fingers along the ivory keys while the girl stood behind him, confusion etched on her face.

“You said you’re Maka,” Wes heard Soul say. “Why did you choose me?”

Soul turned slightly in his chair to look at her. The stoic look Wes knew far too well was plastered on his face while the girl – Maka – only smiled.

“Because you’re a scythe, and I’m a scythe meister,” she simply said.

For a brief moment, Soul’s gaze flickered toward the ground in what Wes identified as a moment of uncertainty before red eyes turned back to Maka.

“I’m gonna play the play the piano, and I want you to listen.” The edge of Soul’s mouth twitched. “Consider this my self introduction.”

Wes watched as Soul’s fingers splayed out over the keys in preparation to perform. He watched as his brother’s rose and fell, a nervous habit he had learned over the years. Then, a harsh sound emitted from the piano. To the untrained ear, it probably sounded like noise – the flinch from Maka confirmed this – but to Wes he heard the delicate choice of notes by the composer. Each key that Soul had pressed had been carefully chosen to portray himself; that much Wes knew by the countless performances his brother put on.

His brother wasted no time as his fingers danced across the piano. Harsh notes followed by soft notes filled the coffee shop, but no one took notice. Everyone went about their business as if this were a normal occurrence. Flashbacks of their life growing up crossed Wes mind as he listened. The day he went to music camp and Soul didn’t want him to leave, when Soul came home to proudly announce he wanted to be a cool musician like Wes, the night of one of Wes’ performances when Soul’s jealousy first struck, and the persistent stress from their father as he extended Soul’s practice time. It all came back to Wes in snapshots.

A sharp pang crossed his heart at the realization of what this introduction meant to Soul. He wasn’t only doing it to see if this girl would judge him. He also did it to see if the girl would understand where he came from. Soul wanted her to know about his past without him actually telling her. He wanted her to understand the turmoil he had endured for years before arriving at Shibusen, and Wes didn’t know how to take that. Either with envy or pride or wrath. Because when it came right down to it, what Soul was laying out on the table in the moment were the same things Wes had pushed for for years.

However, one look at Maka told Wes all he needed to know. She didn’t understand a single piece of the song.

It ended with one final hopeful note. Soul released a lazy, worried breath before turning around Maka.

“So?” was all he asked.

Smiling, she said, “It’s a really wonderful song. I’m glad I found such a talented scythe.” She extended her hand toward him. “Partners?”

Soul blinked once before his mouth twitched into a lopsided grin and he slid his hand in hers. “Hope you’re not as dense with music as you are a meister.”

Maka promptly dropped her hand and glared at him. “You’re lucky you’re the only scythe or else I’d drop kick your ass outta here.” She turned on her heel and headed toward the door. “We need to get back to Shibusen to fill out the proper forms before we’re officially partners, so hurry up.”

Wes ducked his head when Soul stood up and grinned to himself when the bell of the coffee shop chimed twice.

“Can I get you anything, sir?” asked a bubbly sweet voice.

Turning his gaze up, Wes gave the blonde girl one of his charming smiles that appeared to have no affect on her. Her scowl only deepened.

“Uh,” he started, caught off guard by her not falling for his charm. “I’ll take a black coffee.”

“One dead coffee coming up,” she said as she turned on her heel.

“Wait. What? I didn’t…,” he started before comprehension took over. Wes sat back in his chair and lightly chuckled to himself. “This place has the weirdest slang. Soul’s gonna fit right on in with them.”

Blue eyes drifted back toward the piano. A surge of affection and gratitude warmed Wes’ chest as he remembered the little performance that had taken place a few minutes earlier.

“He’s gonna do just fine if that girl’s his partner,” he said to himself.


End file.
